Comfort From The Grave
by slychick25877
Summary: The final battle is over. The love of Harry's life is gone. What happens when he is comforted by a visit from someone who he thought was dead. RR! I am bad a summaries just read.


Hey this is an old thing I wrote and once again I just wanted to post it to see what people thought. smiles Please review but only if you want….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its was a cold September night, as a young raven haired boy walked into the gate of the Cemetery. The cemetery was for the fallen heroes during the war against Voldemort. The young boy walked over to a small stone that had the following written on it, ' Draco L. Malfoy, Loving Husband and Friend'.

Harry sat down next to the stone and began to cry silently at the sight of his lovers grave. It had been four long years for Harry, since Draco had died. He felt as if his inside were burning and his heart was gone. Harry still remembers the last night he would ever talk to Draco again.

-Flashback-

Draco laid quietly next to his love, with an arm around his waist.

"Harry……I don't know if I will make it out." Draco said quietly to his husband. They had married right out of school. Draco had returned to Hogwarts for his last year, since of course he had not killed Dumbledore.

As the year progressed Draco started to have a very unhealthy obsession with Harry. Watching his very move, waiting to walk behind him to class. Things to the untrained eye worked normal, but Harry didn't think so.

One night, after Harry saw Draco leave the Great Hall, he corned Draco and asked him why he was following him. The only reply Harry got was a soft kiss and a simple smile.

Harry stood there stunned, his six year enemy and rival had just kissed him. He was totally and utterly speechless. His body yelled at him to kiss Draco again, even his mind agreed with him. So from that night they were together no matter what.

"Harry…earth to Harry!" Draco said waving a hand in front of Harry face.

"I heard you, I was remembering when you first kissed me."

"Oh.."

"Yeah and you are going to make it because without you I'm not strong, I'm not powerful, I'm nothing." Harry softly said as sad tears rolled down his tanned cheeks.

"Oh Harry!" Draco's eyes were filled with tears also as he kissed Harry with a passion that Harry had never before come from Draco. They had made wonderful, passion, and emotional love that night. Afterward laying in each others arms, Draco was first to fall asleep, but Harry on the other hand stayed wake waiting for sleep but it never came.

-End Flashback-

Harry ran his fingers gently over the named written on the tombstone. Why wouldn't he have protected Draco? It was his fault Draco was gone.

Harry cried and cried kneeling at the tombstone. The only memory in his head was the one of finding Draco laying in the grass, eyes wide and empty. Harry at first didn't believe it was true he felt his heart stop. He promised to Draco that he would keep him safe but he couldn't and he didn't.

As Harry sat there, a pale figure laid a gently hand on shoulder. As the figure sat beside him, Harry didn't look up.

"Hello there Harry." the voice said softy.

Come it be…was it really Draco. Harry looked up to meet a pair of gray eyes.

"What…..but how?"

"Very dark magic Harry. The spell made my father look like me and it seem like me, even when a spell was cast on me."

Harry thought his mind was playing tricks on him again, which it had done before.

"But Remus said that it was you and that no spell could have done this. Your not him your not Draco." Harry yelled through his tears, as he wrapped his arms around himself. Draco put a loving arm around him and let Harry cry into his shoulder.

"Remus, Minerva , Molly, Arthur, and Tonks were the only people who knew really what happened." Draco said softly stroking Harry's hair. Over the next twenty minutes Draco had explain what had happened, why it had happened, and where he was hiding. Harry had calmed down by now and was finally feeling happy again.

"Why….." Harry asked finally.

"Because Harry I wanted to be with you forever."

Harry looked up at Draco, cupping his face gently, he kissed Draco lovingly and passionately. Later that night at Harry's flat, they made amazing love to one another like Draco had never left.

-TBC-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its very short but I just felt like writing something small….Do you want me to continue?

SLY


End file.
